Better than Rain
by Tenshi no Haru-Kaze
Summary: Slash HPDM. Sequel to Rain. Rain used to be soothing....but without Draco here to watch with him, it only makes him feeling lonely and cold. Very light.


Alright guys….here you have it! The long awaited sequel….IS FINALLY UP! Umm….I don't know how many people actually were waiting around for this? Sorry for being so long…EEP! –hides behind rock- I'm sorry guys, don't kill me!

For those of you who just happened to stumble upon this, there's not much you need to know from the previous story. Mainly, the other story was about how Harry and Draco had a routine of always coming to the astronomy tower to watch the rain at night together, and how at those times, they weren't enemies. This is just a little sequel about how Harry feels when one day, Draco doesn't show up and the rain's starting to make him depressed.

Before any of you ask me….I AM NOT DEPRESSED OR EMO! First of all, my stories are all angsty because I find that to be the easiest category to write, although I love humor and romance too. If anyone knows me well, you'll have noticed by now that everything I write is romantic angst, totally unlike my real self. I have a happy-go-lucky personality that can seriously piss people off. –smiles- - sweatdrop-

Disclaimer: Do you see any guy on guy action? I don't think so….which is why I write fanfiction…because I'm sorry, but I just don't own Harry Potter. That's property of J.K. Rowling. I really wish I had her brain though…

Pairing: Supposed to be Draco/Harry, but there's not much of that going on, more like a close friendship…

-----------------

The rain is pouring.

A loud booming clap of thunder interrupts the deathly silence of the night. Every once in a while, a dangerous flash of lightning illuminates the pitch black skies. Tonight was no spring shower, it was absolutely pouring. The gods let out their anger and didn't hold back. Even in the astronomy tower where a sealing charm was performed to keep the inside warm and dry with the precipitation out, if you stand close enough to the window, you can almost feel droplets of water on your face.

I used to think that the rain was soothing; that the beat of water against cold stone matched the heartbeat of the world. Because it is water, it has no definite shape or form. It slips a round everything, washing away and cleansing before returning to the ground. Many stay out in the rain, as though the soothing water will wash away their sins.

It doesn't though.

You can stay outside in the rain as long as you want. Until you get chilled and sick, until you are cold and numb, or until your skin shrivels; the sins stay. They cling to you like relentless demons, unwilling to let go and causing much pain and suffering.

Not anymore. Rain doesn't make me feel at ease anymore. Watching the rain is lonely. No one is a round, nothing seems to be alive or moving, it feels like the whole world is shunning you, turning their backs on you and ignoring your very existence. You realize that deathly stillness of the earth is too quiet and ghostly. The silence whispers haunting words in your ear.

So cold.

So alone.

Why can't my pain be washed away too? All this guilt, why can't I be rid of it? This weight is on my back, always pulling me down. If I had known better, Cedric Diggery wouldn't have died. I should have trusted others and used my brain more, maybe then Sirius would've been my godfather still. I should've been more observant, I could've saved more people. That's my duty, and I'm failing. With every death, I'm failing. Getting closer to oblivion.

If, would've, should've, could have. These words always go through my mind. But it's too late now, they're all dead. Gone, void from every life they've ever touched. I didn't save them in time. My fault, it's all my fault.

Figures, I should've known better.

I should've known that Draco Malfoy wouldn't show up. Like the whole world, he's shunned me; seen who I really am and abandoned me.

After four hours, not a single noise. I should've known all this would end sometime. That's okay. Maybe if he doesn't get close to me, he'll live longer. I'm not betraying the light side. This time, I'm doing something for me, I'm thinking about the well being of a fellow student and peer.

Then, unbelievably, I hear footsteps. He actually came, this late at night? It really shouldn't be called night anymore, not when the sun is just a few short hours away. Right now though, it's really dark. It's the darkest just before dawn.

The door slowly creaks open, and I look up to see the blonde Slytherin; standing there in the flesh. Like the first night, our eyes connect. We understand.

Those cloudy grey eyes tell me that he's sorry for showing up so late, he has a good reason and he meant to be here earlier. Draco's glad that I'm still here; his face shows relief that I didn't leave, but decided to stay and wait a bit longer. He didn't have to come to an empty room.

I try showing that I'm relieved he also showed up, late is better than never. I'm not mad either, even if our precious time together is shortened. There will be more rain, and more rainy nights in the future. I try not to show that I was anticipating his arrival, but he knows just by the fact that I'm still here.

He softly pads over and sits down next to me. In his hand is a thin green blanket with silver embroidery, which he throws over both our shoulders. We are sitting side by side, shoulder to shoulder, close enough to feel each other's warmth.

We try not to talk to each and stare into the rain like we always do. But tonight, something seems weird and awkward. I know he can feel it too. Maybe it's because the routine's already been broken, and we just can't pretend tonight is the same.

I dared break the silence. I turned sideways to look at him. "You know, I missed you."

"Yea…" he says a while later, "me too." But not until the last echoes of my words in the hollow room disperse. Not until after a long hesitant pause to let the words be soaked up.

Then, he turns his face towards me. We are so close. My face is barely an inch away from his, our noses almost touch. I look into his eyes, and for a moment, it feels as if only the two of us exist. Even the air is heavy, like someone took a remote and put the whole world on pause.

I slowly move closer to his face. Now, our noses _are_ touching. In front of me, I can feel our breaths intermingling. What I would give to know what he's thinking right now. He doesn't say anything, and neither do I. I just give him a soft smile.

He smiles back. A genuine smile.

We both slowly turn our heads back to the window, back to continue watching the rain.

It seems as though that moment has created a peaceful air around us. We are silent. Shoulder to shoulder, side by side, and yet not at all awkward. In actual fact, the silence is calming, more so than just watching the rain alone.

Then, I feel a soft weight on my shoulder. Glancing sideways, I noticed Draco seems to have fallen asleep. I laugh to myself and give his sleeping form a soft smile.

There are some things that are just as calming to watch as the rain.

-------------------------------

How's the ending guys! The long awaited sequel is finally up and done! Wow…I think that took me about 3 months –sweatdrop- yea….I'm very slow at this…. –smiles-

That last line seemed so cheesy to me…but for those who didn't get it (I had someone read it over before I posted and they couldn't figure out the ending) in the end, Draco falls asleep with his head on Harry's shoulder and Harry's content with watching Draco sleep instead of watching the rain.

Now I know all of you are going to kill me because –backs away slowly- you thought for sure there was going to be a kissing scene right? Nuh-uh! –smiles innocently- I felt like teasing u all a bit, so no kiss! Only a smile! XD

The ending inspired by a true story of two friends (okay, they weren't together tough….) but on a field trip once on the bus, these two guys fell asleep and –insert name here- had his head on –insert second person's name here- and it was so cute! So my friend at school took a picture of it and started displaying it on msn and embarrassing them so bad!

Like it? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW! No flames please….we all know what it feels like to get flames, so don't do it please. -.- Although constructive criticism is absolutely welcome!


End file.
